needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Justice
Sword of Justice is a strong midsize vehicle resembling a police car with large spikes mounted on the bumpers and hubcaps. With decent Powersave and Aerial Control, he is suitable both for racing and wasting. He is more suited as a waster because of his high strength. Sword of Justice is especially aggressive, this being perhaps most noticeable in Stage Three, where the game specifically tells the player to flee - "You better run, run run" - and where Sword of Justice constantly chases other cars. He often wanders around the fixing hoop where other cars are trying to fix. When near DR Monstaa, he attempts to waste him. He usually gets wasted in the process, as he is sucidally agressive. He usually Kamikazes into the player. Appearance Sword of Justice debuts in Need for Madness 2, in the stage Arrested By The Man, where Insano tells you to run because his strength is much higher compared to most cars at near the beginning. Also, he has a decent powersave. Then, he appears at Twisted Revenge, where the only appropiate option is to waste, but keep in mind of what Sword of Justice can do! However, if you use Radical One, you can waste Sword of Justice in less than 2 minutes (if you are good with Radical One)! He also appears in stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo, and although he will race, he will try to chase you down a lot when provoked. In fact, the stage tends to have all of the Big 3 , and he will leave you alone to get out the way. He is decently fast and may win even if Mighty Eight has been wasted. He will always intercept your turns and will ALWAYS bother you (If within range of Provoke). When out of range, he will race and will usually be about 5-10 seconds behind the race leader. The problem with him is, he can be thrown VERY easily, almost as easily as Formula 7! He will take moderate Damage or heavy damage to wasted because of his surprisingly weak Endurance. He also will almost always waste in any stage, and therefore he is sucidally aggressive, yet more careful and strategic than High Rider's AI. Note that if you run out of ideas to waste him in Twisted Revenge, you can race as well. Be wary of the extremely aggressive AIs crashing into you! Trivia *Many gamers say that Sword of Justice's theme is Ability. *It is the second "sedan" that is ideal for wasting, right before Radical One. *Sword of Justice resembles a 2002 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Concept. *Many gamers call this car the "Mini EL KING" because of its lacked speed and really high power, except it is a car. *The Warning Lights on the top do NOT flash, but if you use the gr(-18) function in the Car Maker, you can have the warning lights do the "thunderstorm" effect. *He is the second obvious Bully Car, as he meets the Bully Car Criteria: 1. They are suicidally aggressive, often Kamikazing into the player, and 2. They only go for the player, regardless of what car the player is driving. The same goes for High Rider. *If Sword of Justice and Lead Oxide were trying to waste each other, both would end up wasted due to Sword of Justice being stronger then Lead Oxide, but Sword of Justice can't take as much damage as him. The same thing would also happen if Kool Kat and High Rider tried wasting Sword of Justice, with the outcome wasting all three of them, or High Rider not being wasted and the other two wasted. *If you damage Sword of Justice's front, and then click Z to look at the headlights, they will look like the eyes of a sad or droopy person. This is one of the few cars that really show "emotion". *He is one of the best cars to do the King's Rampage with, as he can push cars really far! *The reason why Sword can do the King's Rampage so well is because of the spikes, hubcaps and armo(u)r surrounding the main body. *Sword of Justice has the longest name in the whole Need for Madness saga, with 14 letters. *Despite Sword of Justice being stronger than Radical One, he gets dominated easily in a wasting match by arguably the best racer, Radical One. Images.jpg|Sword of Justice in real life, as a Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor. Justiceslaysmonstaa.JPG|Sword of Justice wasting DR Monstaa, showing his Strength. Arresting the King.png|Arrested in the name of justice. Screen_shot_2012-03-31_at_11.41.17_AM.png|MightyDrifter100's version of Sword of Justice without the spikes. inyomamasface.png|Sword of Justice arrests EL KING all over again. Busted.png|Wow Caninaro is wasted. None sword of justice.png|Sword of Justice without the barricades and spikes. Looks like a normal police cruiser or what? Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:Wasters Category:All Purpose Cars